User blog:LexsJB/The creation of a very special fairy
Hi How are you? I thought I'd just write a quick blog since I've just edited a lot from the computer (as it's easier to do codes and stuff on a computer than a mobile device. ha - coding ...) This blog will have no structure- just me literally ranting about stuff.Not that I haven't done that before... Anyway, when I looked on the wiki to see that a page for a mermicorn fairy had been created, I almost laughed aloud - I wasn't even meant to be on my phone at that moment. I had no idea what a mermicorn was but I guessed it's a mashup of a mermaid and a unicorn. Hang on, this isn't supposed to be in the introduction, let me put it in its own special chapter. The Mermicorn Fairy There, that's better. As an older person, I've never been into these animal trends, with rainbow unicorns and nyan cats and doge stuff. I mean, I've heard of it. I've seen it around the internet. But a 'mermicorn'? Really? I've never even seen anything with its image around shops. Is it something popular around the London area where the publishers are situated? After the nice users of this wiki exclaimed their confusion towards this fairy concept, I decided I neded to find out what was even going on in their minds. This fairy popped up on the 21st of February, ready for publication in 7 months time. that's just mad. I've emailed the publishers before (to find out what was going on with Kat's publish date) so I added onto the email chain asking about what made them make a mermicorn fairy. They replied: "...a very recent development, prompted by a trend in the market." I hope the publisher lady doesn't mind me quoting this line, but it made me think a lot. ...and what I think of her so far I know Rainbow Magic is very formulaic - that means that the publishers reuse the plots and story arcs a lot since they do well in the sales. They were trying to get in on the trend with the Loom Band Fairy (a trend which touched on my school class for like a week). They always try getting in on the pop culture, using celebrities' appearances and names as a fairy, and also Tiana from Toys and Me, a Youtuber with more than 1 million subscribers. Obviously this is all for money, trying to attract as many kids as possible, whether the author has to take one for the team and damage her dignity writing an already-structured story about something like mermicorns (I emailed her: she doesn't mind, she quite likes it which is why she's the only one who hasn't quit yet probably), or whether the publishers have to come up with a new concept based around something that's been done too many times only because it does well financially. What interests me most is why the mermicorn fairy is going to come out within 7 months of announcement. It's understandable that Meghan will only take 4 months - because the royal wedding's happening and it is a kind of deadline. But 7 months to whip up a mermicorn fairy? This just made me think how desparate for money these publishers are, that it takes 3 years for Kat the Jungle Fairy to come out (after the publish date being juggled around a few times) but a few months for this mermicorn fairy, of which was announced way after fairies that will come out after it - endangered animal series, Camilla, even Ivy. maybe they feel a need to fit this fairy into their schedule before the whole trend dies out. And I really want to know why Kat is taking a long time to be published. I don't know how law works but maybe it's something to do with Katy Perry's image being copyrighted or something. What's really confusing is why they add in an extract of her story at the end of the Baby Farm Animal Fairies, but wait a few more years til her publication. That way, we know something defintiely went wrong in the works. I really wish I knew. Final words Who knows? Maybe her story will actually be enjoyable (if the sample will make me interested enough to buy it)? Maybe she'll be really pretty, I don't know. But what I do know is that this is a really weird concept but it's given us all an insight into the business mindset of the publishers. LexsJBTalk 19:03, February 27, 2018 (UTC) UPDATE: Now that I've read the book, I admit it's not as bad as I expected it to be. Although I'm still confused by the existence of a mermicorn, the magic objects had deeper meaning (helping people to be confident) rather than just helping mermicorns be mermicorns like the other animal fairies. The Slime Fairy just gonna add a bit on here after the announcement of Sasha the Slime Fairy. Again, this fairy is based around another trend that's been going on for quite a long time. I've seen slime videos on Instagram and around YouTube and personally I think it's pointless. The videos consist of someone putting stuff like glitter or cake sprinkles into a load of slime, then poking it a bit, and kneading it like pizza dough because apparently it's satisfying. My friend bought some kinetic sand last year so apparently this satisfying material stuff is that popular? I don't even know if Rainbow Magic audiences are old enough to care about slime, or have Instagram to see all these slime videos. In a few years time when slime is over and once again deemed ugly and not nice to mess around with, people are gonna look back at Sasha and think "what the hell is happening? Why is there a fairy in charge of slime?" For many people like the parents that will read their children this book, slime is something disgusting you'd find on rocks at the beach or something disgusting down drainpipes and plug holes, and for those many people, this fairy will be looked upon in disgust. sorry Sasha LexsJBTalk 08:19, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm hoping to get a slicing-bars-of-soap-with-a-potato-peeler fairy next year There’s one thing this series needs... K-POP! no it really doesn't. The Boy Band Fairy just gonna add a bit more on here after some deep contemplation about this fairy. If someone told my 2013 self “yo in 6 years, Rainbow Magic is still going and guess what, there’s gonna be a kpop fairy” I’d’ve been ecstatic like you wouldn’t even understand. Yes I’m calling Jae the Boy Band Fairy the K-pop Fairy now. Because in my eyes, that fairy was blatantly created to feed off the success of multiple Korean boybands and girl groups. Do you see many western boybands around anymore? Well I guess you do but the success groups like One Direction experienced hasn’t been seen in a long long time. That’s why in 2019 I immediately associate ‘boyband’ with kpop. I know I’m assuming things way too quickly, the book might not even be about what I’m imagining it to be. Due to being shown pictures and videos of kpop boy bands dancing and messing about on camera, I’m used to their fashion. It’s really hard to describe in words but it’s just the tucked in shirt, baseball jacket and high-ish jeans that are familiar to something a kpop person has worn which is why I’m sure this fairy is based on a kpop person And frankly I am sick of it. I’ve seen many of my friends descend into madness, going to the O2 in London to watch a BTS concert, spending hundreds on merchandise not to even mention the ticket price, whereas I’m there one week later with my parents and family friends to watch a band that was popular in the 70s. One of them sends me memes of inside jokes with the fan group, and sends pictures of their reactions to represent her own, instead of using a simple emoji or something. I’m pretty sure I’ve annoyed people with my kpop-ness back when I liked it but never like this. And I’m tired of it. I don’t need Rainbow Magic of all things, as if it wasn’t inevitably heading that way, to rub even more in my face. If any kpop fans are reading this for some reason, congratulations. You’ve succeeded. Your fandoms have touched the hearts of a childrens’ publishing team in London and they’ve now written a book about your favourite kpop group when they’d usually be writing about ducklings or princesses or sweets. Do 7 year olds even listen to kpop? I have no idea anymore. But I’m buying the book anyway and that’s all that really matters to the publishers anyway. I’m really disappointed in where this series is going. This blog post was only supposed to be about the weird Mermicorn fairy but as more fairies have been announced, I've had to add on more that fit with the trend of basing fairies on trends. This will be the 4th special/one-off fairy in a row to be based on a trend of today’s culture. The 4th in a row. And hopefully it’ll be the last for now. LexsJBTalk 17:48, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts